lego_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
21103 Back to the Future Time Machine
21103 Back to the Future Time Machine is a CUUSOO set, based on the DeLorean time machine from the film series Back to the Future. It was available for purchase at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 18, 2013 before its general release on August 1. Set Announcement 21103 Back to the Future™ Time Machine It is with great pleasure we reveal that the next LEGO CUUSOO set will be the Back to the Future Time Machine, based upon the LEGO CUUSOO project by m.togami and Sakuretsu. As one of the earliest projects on the site’s global open beta, headlines of a potential Back to the Future LEGO set was seen on popular sites including Gizmodo and Brothers Brick, helping LEGO CUUSOO gain massive appeal. The final product is still in development in coordination with our license partner, Universal Partnerships & Licensing. We'll show the final model and you’ll be able to order your own copy when it becomes available in mid-2013 (exact dates and pricing to be determined). Back to the Future DeLorean Time Machine By m.togami* and Sakuretsu After analyzing the supporters of the Back to the Future project, we learned that this product has a broad, worldwide appeal. The model presented in this project is built very closely to the LEGO Group’s design standards and has therefore provided a strong base to design the final product. It has a high play value and it fits well with supporters’ price expectations. Background This set is based on the time-traveling DeLorean that was invented by Dr. Emmett Brown in the Back to the Future film series, the one from the original 1985 film, the flying DeLorean from the sequel, and the Wild West DeLorean from the third and final film in the trilogy. LEGO.com Description Travel Back to the Future with the awesome DeLorean time machine! Build your very own miniature version of the iconic DeLorean time machine that Dr. Emmett ‘Doc’ Brown and Marty McFly famously used to travel Back to the Future! Selected by LEGO® CUUSOO members, this amazing model features lots of cool details, like opening gull-wing doors, fold-up wheels, flux capacitor, time travel display and 2 license plates. We’ve also included extra engines and wheels so you can recreate the different variants of the time-traveling car featured in the Back to the Future movies! Finally, this unique set also includes a fascinating booklet containing production notes, original images and fun details from the movies. Includes 2 minifigures: Marty McFly and Doc Brown. *Includes 2 minifigures: Marty McFly and Doc Brown *Features opening gull-wing doors, fold-up wheels, flux capacitor, time travel display and 2 *license plates *Also includes Marty’s skateboard as well as extra engine and wheels *Customize the car to match the movie versions *Step on the gas and prepare to travel Back to the Future *Open the gull-wing doors, just like the real car! *Fold up the wheels and engage hover mode *Jump on the skateboard and pull some tricks *Build the model that LEGO® CUUSOO members requested! *Includes building instructions and exclusive Back to the Future information booklet *Car measures over 2” (6cm) high, 5” (15cm) long and 3” (8cm) wide Minifigures 9215034866_658b294_820_o.jpg|Marty McFly|link=http://lego-ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Marty_McFly 9215034866_658b294820_o.jpg|Doc Brown|link=http://lego-ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Doc_Brown Notes *The 1% that the builders make on the sale of this will be donated to the Michael J. Fox Foundation for Parkinson's Research. *The instructions give the builder the opportunity to add details to the car (which are included in the set itself) to modify it into three different versions, that represent the DeLorean as depicted in the three different movies. *The date given on the time circuit piece is January 28, 1958, the date on which the modern LEGO brick patent was filed. *The first edition of the Flux Capacitor piece was printed with a spelling error, where instead of "SHIELD EYES FROM LIGHT" it read "SHEILD EYES FROM LIGHT". Owners of the misprinted part were able to request a replacement piece with the correct spelling. Gallery 21103_alt3.png|1985 license plate 21103_licenseplate_future.jpg|2015/1885 license plate 21103_alt4.png|The DeLorean's dashboard 21103_flux.jpg|The (misspelled) Flux Capacitor, which "is what makes time-travel possible." 21103_back.jpg|The three different models 21103_concept_model.jpg|The concept model as made by m.togami and Sakuretsu Back_to_the_Future.png|From CUUSOO.com 9215034390_ab59d9b3ef.jpg|The printed bricks DeLoreanMartyDoc.jpg|Marty, Doc, and the "Part I" DeLorean DocFlyingDeLorean.jpg|Doc in the "Part II" DeLorean DeLoreanSetInBox.jpg|The set in its entirety (including the box and manual) Category:Sets Category:Index